nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 7
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 7 in Liverpool, the United Kingdom. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 07, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Malena Ernman represented Sweden with the song "Perdus", which came sixteenth in the semi-final and scored 59 points and is therefore the only entry to date to not qualify for the final. Fantasifestivalen 07 Fantasifestivalen 07 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 7. Hosted by Pär Lernström and Kakan Hermansson, 32 songs competed in a one-month-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 4, 7, 12 and 15 January 2014, a second chance round on 19 January 2014, and a final on 21 January 2014. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Another entry was chosen through the foreigner process where artists outside of Sweden were able to submit their songs to the selection. In a process of one final with 15 songs the winner had the right to compete in Fantasifestivalen 07. Semi-finals, Second chance, Foreigner Final *The Foreigner final took place on 25 December 2013 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. Fifteen entries with singers of different nationalities took part and "Alive" performed by Mind Vortex from the United Kingdom won the final and therefore had competed in Fantasifestivalen 07. *The first semi-final took place on 4 January 2014 at the Kinnarps Arena in Jönköping. "Ordinary Day" performed by Moving To Canada and "I'm Stupid" performed by Ana Johnsson qualified directly to the final, while "Can You Feel My Heartbeart" performed by Paulina Starborn and "This Year" performed by Andreas Moe qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 7 January 2014 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Alive" performed by Mind Vortex and "Finders Keepers" performed by Miriam Bryant qualified directly to the final, while "Enough" performed by Jill Johnson featuring Helena Paparizou and "I Do" performed by Michael Feiner & Caisa qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 12 January 2014 at the Swedbank Arena in Örnsköldsvik. "Heart Of Me" performed by Sanna Nielsen and "#Fail" performed by Oscar Zia qualified directly to the final, while "Sound Of Music" performed by Velvet and "Rolling Dice" performed by Anna Bergendahl qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 15 January 2014 at the Läkerol Arena in Gävle. "Pretending" performed by Maverick and "Perdus" performed by Malena Ernman qualified directly to the final, while "Synchronize Lips" performed by Nexx and "No Excuses" performed by Emma Lewin qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 19 January 2014 at the Rosvalla Eventcenter in Nyköping. "No Excuses" performed by Emma Lewin and "Synchronize Lips" performed by Nexx were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 07 was held on 21 January 2014 at the Globen in Stockholm. The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Perdus" performed by Malena Ernman as the winner. At Northvision performing the winning song "Perdus" in Liverpool (7th edition).]] In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete 22nd in the first semi-final, following Belarus and preceding Norway. It finished 16th with 59 points and thus did not qualify for the final. On stage, Ernman was alone but in the background joined by five backing singers. The performance focused on Ernman herself including some special camera work. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was . Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results The following five members comprised the Swedish jury: *Alexander Bard – singer, songwriter, politic activist *Anders Hansson – songwriter, music producer *Lisa Miskovsky – singer-songwriter *Emilia Rydberg – singer *Måns Zelmerlöw – singer The jury caused controversy, as one of the jury members worked as a songwriter for one of the competing entries. See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 07 *North Vision Song Contest 7 Category:NVSC 7 countries